Clore's Shadow
The Shadow of Elder Michelle Clore is a man who joined the Hymn of One after reading "Finding the One" in jail. He credits the book for "saving" his life and is extremely devoted to Michelle Clore, whom he is assigned to serve and protect. Background The Shadow is first seen during Terrence's raid of the Hymn of One's London Centre. He shows up wherever Michelle does and doesn't take kindly to those who interact with her. Along with Kate's Watcher he pursues Terrence after he spills too many secrets about the inner workings of the Order. He is seen chasing after Terrence, and lives after Kate's Watcher is murdered by Terrence in the pursuit. He is later seen continuing to protect Michelle, and doesn't react well to Lauren slapping her. Two weeks later, Lauren is "kidnapped" by a mysterious individual named "X", in what later turned out to be a ruse set up by Lauren and the founders of the FTO, Jeffrey and Raymond. They set up a meeting with Michelle Clore, claiming that Terrence, whom they framed for the kidnapping, is willing to trade Lauren for more Shadow drugs. Michelle and her Shadow arrive, but grow impatient when Terrence doesn't show up. Michelle orders her Shadow to take Lauren away, which he does so by force. On the way out, however, Terrence arrives and beats him unconscious. While he was out, Jeffrey charges in, fatally shooting Michelle. Once he regained consciousness and discovered what had happened, The Shadow goes to find the ones responsible for her death. As he didn't see Jeffrey or Raymond, he only looks for Lauren. He goes to the new flat and attacks Charlie and Lee, demanding that they tell him where Lauren is. When they tell him they don't know where she is, he leaves them on the floor wheezing. After Michelle's death, he was assigned to protect Rupert Van Helden and his wife Julia. He dislikes his new position, and is disappointed to learn that the man who wrote the book who "saved" his life didn't measure up to expectations. He accidentally enters the frame in Julia's video announcing her travel plans, which lead to Charlie and Lauren looking inside the house through the window. They see Rupert enter and act abusively towards Julia and the Shadow. They take the footage to the police, but are told that they didn't have enough proof. Despite Rupert's treatment of him, the Shadow assists him and Julia in deceiving the K-Team in order to frame them for stealing Michelle Clore's Last Work, which contains her financial information and access to her bank accounts. However, he is not seen accompanying the couple to Paris. He is spotted leaving the station with Julia and Rupert upon their return, and tells Sophie and Lee to keep their distance when they try to talk to Julia. The next day, he accompanies Julia and Rupert to her father's house after Lauren posts a video of herself attacking him. When they arrive, they find Lauren gone and Charlie and Lee there instead. The Shadow stands by silently as Julia threatens Charlie and the others, and glares at them as they leave. It is not entirely clear what happened next, but it can be deduced that The Shadow became sick of being abused by Rupert. He pulls their car over, attacking Rupert and kidnapping Julia. Afterwards, he posts a video explaining that he is sick of doing chores for the Order and that he's going to start looking out for himself. He tells Rupert to bring the Last Work or Julia will die. Rupert and Steve find the location, and Rupert begs for Julia's life, and for the life of the baby she is carrying. The Shadow informs Rupert that he has slept with Julia, and that the baby might not be his. However, Rupert reveals that the baby is actually his and Michelle Clore's. The Shadow is extremely amused by this, and says that although he liked Michelle, he doesn't really care about her child and only wants the financial information. Julia is shocked, and watches helplessly as Rupert is brutally attacked by the Shadow. Rupert hands over the painting to save Julia, but is killed by the Shadow in the process. The Shadow is probably far away enjoying the funds in Michelle Clore's bank accounts right now. Notes *Some fans have nicknamed him "Deebo" after the character from the "Friday" series, because of his violent nature. See Also *Shadows